What Floor, Sir?
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito, fluffy-ish?] Taichi wreaks harmless havoc in an elevator with Yamato. Kinda.


Disclaimer - Still don't own Digimon. Try back tomorrow.

A/N: Because I'm a freak, and have always wanted to mess with an elevator. Where do I come up with this stuff? ^^;;

**What Floor, Sir?  
By Aero**

The elevator dinged and the door opened revealing an older man. "What floor?" the brunet asked, grinning at the man.

"The first floor," the man replies, giving Taichi a suspicious look. Taichi nodded and hit the first floor button on the control panel of the elevator. When they reached the right floor the man walked off, he gave Taichi a smile.

"What, no tip?!" Taichi asked as the door closed again. He didn't get to see the man's face at his out burst. He grinned at the control panel and hit the 15th floor button. It stopped twice before reaching it's destination, picking up a woman and a young man. They let out exasperated sighs when they finally reached the 15th floor was the destination. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The two stared at Taichi when he didn't get out of the elevator.

He turned to the woman, who had got on first, and asked, "What floor?"

The woman gave him an annoyed look, but said, "First." Taichi nodded and hit the first floor button. When the elevator reached the first floor, both the woman and the man got off the elevator.

Taichi stared hard at the control panel, debating on which floor to go to. He hit the tenth floor button. He was relieved when he reached the tenth floor with no interruptions. The door opened and he stood face to face with Yamato. Taichi gave the blonde a grin, but the blonde eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to now, Taichi?" he asked, sighing exasperatedly. He walked onto the elevator, his arms across his chest. The brunet shrugged.

"What floor, sir?" he asked.

Yamato stared at him like he had grown two heads. "You're not serious, Taichi. Please tell me you're not serious."

Taichi looked at Yamato like he'd lost his mind. "All I asked was 'what floor'. What am I being serious about?"

Yamato smacked his forehead with his palm. He shook his head and said, "Taichi, you're going to get kicked out of the building again."

"Nah. I'm not causing trouble," he said with a laugh.

"Yet," Yamato added. "Not causing trouble, yet." 

"That hurts, Yama," Taichi replied, looking hurt. Yamato just rolled his eyes.

The blonde sighed. "Don't think you're dragging me into this either. I'm not being the accomplice. I live here."

Taichi grabbed one of Yamato's wrists and pulled him close, their noses almost touching. "Yama, if you got kicked out you could come live with me." Yamato laughed in the boy's face. "I was being serious." Taichi leaned forward and kissed the blonde quickly.

"Tai. . .Taichi, not here," he replied when the shorter boy pulled away. Taichi pulled away roughly, letting the blonde's wrist go. He hit the 15th floor, then continued to glare at the control panel.

Once the two boys reached the 15th floor, Taichi grabbed Yamato before he could exit the elevator. He held onto Yamato's hand as he hit all the floors on the control panel. "Taichi, you're going to upset people doing that." Taichi shrugged and pulled Yamato into him. The blonde stared into the chocolate brown eyes, they held mischief. Yamato could only smile.

In one swift fluid movement Taichi had Yamato against one of the elevator walls, his body pressed against it. He leaned in and kissed the blonde. The kiss deepened when Yamato opened his mouth, permitting Taichi's tongue entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored the other's mouth. Leaving no crevice untouched. Taichi's hands found their way into Yamato's golden blonde hair, as Yamato's hand cupped Taichi's face.

When the boy's heard the elevator ding, they pulled away abruptly. Their faces were flushed and they were panting for air. An older woman entered the elevator and gave them a suspicious look. Taichi grinned at her as Yamato averted his eyes to the floor.

A few more people got on from a few different floors. They all sighed, annoyed, when they realized what Taichi had done. They all got off on the 8th floor, deciding to take the stairs instead.

Taichi attacked Yamato lips with his own when they were alone again.

When the elevator dinged for the last time, signaling they had reached the first floor, the boys were still wrapped up in each other. They pulled away quickly when they heard someone clear their throat loudly.

Taichi pulled away from Yamato, his hand still up the boy's shirt. He glared at the attendant standing there glaring back at him. Yamato's face flushed as he looked at the man, he desperately tried to push Taichi's hand out of his shirt but didn't succeed.

"People are complaining. . .Again," the man said, crossing his arms over his chest. "This was your last chance."

The brunet shrugged half-heartedly. He turned back to Yamato and kissed his neck because the blonde turned his head to the side when he realized Taichi was going to kiss him. He rubbed a thumb over Yamato's nipple and the blonde swallowed loudly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the attendant said, not fazed by Taichi's behavior. When he didn't move, the attendant said, "Now, sir." Taichi sighed and his hand dropped out of Yamato's shirt. He glared at the attendant. He looked back at Yamato and grinned. Leaning forward and kissed Yamato on the lips quickly.

"I'll call you later," he said quietly, and Yamato nodded. He turned to walk out of the elevator, but before he stepped out he turn to the control panel. Running his hand down all the buttons, he pressed every one. He looked over his shoulder at Yamato and laughed as the other boy shook his head. He walked up to the attendant and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, huffing in his face.

The brunet laughed as he was chased out of the building by the attendant. Yamato laughed to himself as he rode the elevator up to his floor, whatever he was going to do now forgotten. He shook his head every time the elevator would stop at a floor. He was looking forward to Taichi's call later that night. He always did.

---

Aero: I think it's sort of cute. ^^ Well, could I trouble you for a review? Pretty please? -Ciao


End file.
